deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
The Moment to Fight Back
is a book written by Ashani Talwar about her personal experience being kidnapped as a teen. Extracts from this book appear in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided DLCs: * Chapter 1, p.3 - Desperate Measures, inside the men's restroom of the Command Center. * Chapter 1, p.4 - Desperate Measures, in Simon Whittaker's office, on the chess table. * Chapter 5, p.75 - System Rift, Palisade Blade level 01, in the Head of Human Resources office. * Chapter 5, p.76 - System Rift, Palisade Blade level 03, in the Break Room. * Chapter 16, p. 422 - A Criminal Past, in the area above the turrets at the exit from Cell Block A to the yard. Transcript THE MOMENT TO FIGHT BACK By Ashani Talwar Chapter: 1, p.3 Whenever I traveled with my family I stayed in their room. I was fifteen years old physically, but mentally I was a twenty something who was suffering in the prison of my parents. My father recognized my independence and would step back to give me the freedom I wanted- if I could verbally defend it. On this trip, I knew I was going to take a stand. I didn't ask for a separate room, I demanded it from him. "I want my OWN room!" I have to applaud my father for handling such a demanding child who decided to make a scene in the lobby of a five star hotel. His face as stone when he replied, "Alright." The security video of the lobby showed that all three of my would be kidnappers were in near us at this time. ''Chapter: 1, p.4 ''They knew when we were checking in. My wanting of a separate room made their plans to abduct me even easier. I remember the joy of getting my hotel room keycard. The hotel clerk gave me two. This confused me. I am one person. My father took the extra one and said "You don't need two. NO one, but your family is to go into your room." I will never forget that elevator ride. For the first time in my life, I felt like a grown up. I was being walked to MY room and MY bags were being carried. When he finished showing me the room, he waited by the door and expected a tip. When I handled him money I noticed that he had several small augmentations and was slightly unkempt. Especially when compared to the five star accommodations. ''Chapter: 5, p.75 ''I heard the gate close, several locks lock, and the engine of the van was killed. I managed to loosen up my blindfold enough so I could see them through one eye. They took off their masks and started taking to each other. They were far enough from me that I couldn't tell exactly what they were saying. I could tell they were happy. Their plan to kidnap me was 100% successful. They were all white men who spoke with Australian accents. Now that I could see their faces, I tried to soak up as much information as possible. I had no idea of what was going to happen next, but I wanted to make sure that when I got out I could identify them. From now, I had to give each of my three kidnappers a nickname. ''Chapter: 5, p.76 ''"Mustache" was obviously the leader. Once he took off his mask, the first distinguishing feature was the mustache. He did most of the talking and seemed the oldest of the group. He had dark brown eyes and an augment on his face. "Ice Eyes" was the driver. His eye colour was a shade of blue that I occasionally see in the morning sky. He had black curly hair and was the youngest of the group. He was around my age. He seemed to follow Mustache's every move. Like he was learning from Mustache. "Bulldog Face" was the brute. His face was filled with scars and wrinkles. This was the man who picked me up off the ground and put me in the van. I was scared of him. ''Chapter: 16, p.422 ''The kidnappers got into an argument. I pressed my ear to the door and could hear them trying to keep their voices down. But failing. Soon enough another door slammed and a vehicle sped away. I hurried back, sitting on the chair and twisting the ropes around my wrists just seconds before Bulldog Face turned on the light, pushed the door open, and came inside. He stared through me, grunted and then left the room. This was my chance to escape. All I had to do was get past one of them. I needed to hurry. I needed to think. I needed a plan. Being as quiet as I could, I carried and dragged the chair next to the door. If I threw it across the room, it could draw him in, and maybe, I could slip behind him... Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - System Rift eBooks Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - Desperate Measures eBooks Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - A Criminal Past eBooks